Dreaming
by mimi12349876
Summary: Kitty is a girl living a seemingly ordinary life in the city but when she goes on a camping trip to the Australian bush something happens, something unexpected. But what about the dreams she keeps having? What have they got to do with anything?


**A/N: Hi, apologise to anyone who had started reading my first fanfic (avengers) because it has been abandoned. Hopefully (maybe) this makes up for it. Star Trek is something I have loved all my life so (I think) it would be easier to follow through with but you will have to wait for any chance I get between assessments at school (something due for every subject every 4 weeks because of school camps) and the fact that I can't access from home anymore it has become a slight problem. Please bear with me. You have been warned!  
Please R & R at the end, I need as much feedback and constructive criticism possible. Please don't complain if you find this chapter short, it is longer than most of my assignments.  
Anyway, here goes nothing!**

**_Chapter 1: _****Meeting Kitty**

Lying amongst the long grass, staring at the stars was a wonderful change. Used to the city life, Kitty had longed to see the stars all her life. This was the first time she had ever gotten away from the light pollution but the stars had always fascinated her. Kitty was on a camping trip in the Australian bush. While she was locating the constellation of Scorpius, a flash of light flew across the sky; this was what she had been waiting for. Getting up, she followed the light, running as fast as she could. The source of the light landed a kilometre or two away from her campsite. When she finally caught up with it, any other person would be surprised, or afraid, but not Kitty. Grinning, she approached the futuristic spacecraft as three figures stepped out. By the looks of it, two of them were men and the other was a woman. As she approached them, she smiled and burst, "I have been waiting for this moment for I-don't-know how long!" The strangers looked highly confused.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" the shorter of the two men asked.

"Obviously not" she muttered to herself. "Uh, I know you!" was her pathetic reply. The taller of the two men seemed suspicious of her and the woman seemed to ignore her and was looking up in the sky. The man who had spoken to her seemed

After a moment of awkward silence, the taller of the two men seemed to realise something and his hands flew to his ears as he turned and ran inside the craft. The woman and the shorter man both paled as the taller man ran inside. Kitty smiled and spoke in a calming voice, "Do not worry about your ears sir, I can keep a secret. I may not know your names or your races but I do know that you are a long, **_LONG_** way from home with no one here to trust and one of the most problematic secrets to hide. Please, do not hide and let me help you."

All three of them were stunned at her claim to know them. A smirk spread across the face of the shorter man, "and you said you knew us!"

Glaring at him Kitty replied, "I do not know you as a person but I know your purpose, where and when you are, I am not sure exactly where and when you are from but I do know how you will return home." This got their attention. "You are in the year 2014 and as for where you are, planet Earth, Australia, south east Queensland, about an hour or so out from Blackbutt in the Aussie bush!"

Upon hearing where they were, the shorter of the men groaned, "Why? Of all the places it had to be AUSTRALIA?"

Kitty was mildly peeved. Australia was her home and she was very patriotic. "And what, may I ask, do you have against Australians? Couldn't you tell from the accent? It just had to be my luck that your from Iowa, huh?" If looks could kill, that man would be dead.

As the woman stepped in between the two, she spoke for the first time. "Captain, cut it out!" she scolded the shorter man. Addressing Kitty, she spoke in a calmer tone. "I'm sorry, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Uhura, this buffoon is Kirk and the man who ran inside earlier is Spock."

As Uhura was introducing them, Kitty made the connection between what she had just found out and what she already knew. Eyes widening for a fraction of a second before regaining her composure, Kitty introduced herself and invited them back to her tent. Uhura and Kitty decided that it would be best if they hiked it back to her tent instead of taking the 'shuttle' as she called it. It would be very problematic if anyone spotted the shuttle, even if the four of them were in the 'middle of nowhere' as Kirk liked to call it.

**Please Review. All comments are appreciated.**


End file.
